Monster
by MissMayPorpora
Summary: He feels like a monster. But she sees him for the hero he is. A Kabuto love story.
1. The Nightmare's Just Begun

So new story new lover, same OC.

Anastacia valentine, her info is in the Valentine Catalyst.

This is a Kabuto love story

(Yes I am a Kabuto fangirl ^_-)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water<em>_  
><em>_And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further__  
><em>_But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom__  
><em>_But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world__  
><em>_From turning into a monster and eating us alive__  
><em>_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?__  
><em>_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me__  
><em>_But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.__  
><em>_Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims__  
><em>_And they're getting stronger__  
><em>_I hear them calling._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world__  
><em>_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive__  
><em>_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?__  
><em>_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_Well you find your strength in solution__  
><em>_But I liked the tension__  
><em>_And not always knowing the answers__  
><em>_But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world__  
><em>_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive__  
><em>_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?__  
><em>_Well now that you're gone, the world..._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world__  
><em>_From turning into a monster, eating us alive__  
><em>_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?__  
><em>_Now that you're gone, the world is ours._

* * *

><p>Anastacia sang out on the smoky stage in the sound village. After her parents murder she had to make money somewhere. Not many villages were willing to hire a rouge ninja to do their missions. She made money on the side singing in bars and such anywhere she could. It wasn't great pay but it was good enough. She thanked her audience and packed away her guitar before stepping gracefully off the stage through the roaring applause. She walked to the back of the bar straightening her ruffled purple skirt and pulling the front of her black t-shirt up to hide her ample cleavage. Her round toed black heels clicked against the tile floor as she sat down at the barstool.<p>

"A glass of water please" She asked the bartender. While he made it she closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. The smell of smoke always gave her a headache. She opened her eyes and the water was there, she thanked and paid the bartender. All she took was one gulp of the water. At least that was all she remembered anyway.

* * *

><p>Cold, hard cement. That's what she felt once she woke up. Where in the hell was she? She glanced around; she was lying on the floor of what looked like a prison cell. She racked her brain trying to figure out what had happened. She tried so hard and couldn't even remember an ounce of anything after she drank her water. The water! She must have been drugged, that's why she didn't remember anything. She sat up.<p>

"Ah you've finally come to." A voice said.

"Where am I?" she tried to say sternly but her voice shook.

A silver haired figure stepped out into her view. He was dressed in purple and white shorts and a t-shirt. His headband indicated he was a sound ninja and his glasses indicated he had bad eyesight. A ninja who couldn't see, how ridiculous.

"You are in Orochimarus dungeon. I guess you've probably heard of him, he did kill in your village quite often, Miss Valentine" He teased.

"Who are you and what does he want with me?" she asked emotionlessly.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, I'm Orochimarus right hand man. He wants your abilities. But he can't possess them yet, until he's ready I'm to guard you here. We couldn't let you escape when you were so vulnerable in the bar now could we? It was the perfect opportunity." He smirked grabbing her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Let go of me" She hissed.

"Haha feisty one I see, no matter, Lord Orochimaru knows how to break your type." He chuckled coldly.

"Bastard" she blurted pulling herself from his grip falling onto the ground.

"Hmmm how karmic" he laughed at her. She wanted to shove her fist down his throat, let's see him laugh at that!

She dug her nails into her palms so hard her knuckles turned white.

Kabuto fumbled with the keys to the cell and went in locking the door behind him with a code.  
>"There now should you kill me while I give you food and bandage up the wounds you got on your way here, you'll die here for sure, I'm the only one who knows the code." He grinned.<p>

"What about the keys?" she asked.

"They only open the outside of the cell the code opens it from inside."

She sighed and looked down at the meal he had brought her.

"It's not much but it's good, It will keep you healthy." He said sounding almost like he cared or felt sorry for her.

She nodded in reply.

"Hold still, you have a small laceration on your forehead." He said getting closer to her than she was comfortable with. She was staring at his crotch by force as he fixed the cut.

He pulled away and she thought for a second that he was pretty good looking, despite his nerdy glasses. No. She couldn't consider this asshole good looking; she wouldn't allow her hormones to take over.

She bit down on her lip as he left the cell leaving her alone with her food and throbbing head.

She couldn't help thinking why Orochimaru needed her and why. If he really needed her couldn't they have killed her? She wished they did. Being conscious of this, her being used as nothing more than a power tool, was torture. A thought occurred to Anastacia. If she was dead he couldn't use her. She pulled a Kunai out of her pouch and held it to her forearm. She stared at it for a good 45 minutes before just digging it into her arm and dragging it forward to her wrist. She watched the blood pour out until she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Kabuto groaned as he sat next to Anastacias hospital bed. He forgot to check her for weapons. It was his fault she almost killed herself. Orochimaru would have killed him if she had actually died. He smiled softly. She looked so peaceful. He had stitched up and wrapped her arm, as well as pumping her with a blood transfusion. He had to change her into a hospital gown inside his office because she had bled so heavily on her clothes. She had a great body, he'd give her that. Made him wish he had studied human anatomy more as a medic Nin student. She winced in her sleep. Not that she could go anywhere, they were locked in but still.<p>

"What happened" She said groggily, her eyes rolling back in her head tiredly.  
>"You slit your wrist, it was my fault I didn't check you for weapons when you got here." He explained emotionlessly.<p>

"Damnit" She moaned covering her eyes with her unharmed forearm.  
>"You want to die?" he asked.<p>

"No shit Sherlock, I'm an orphan, my brother ditched me for the akatsuki, I cant get a job because I'm a missing nin and honestly other than singing I really cant think of anything that makes me happy. I much prefer to be unconscious as much as possible." She blurted out. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Listen, I've been where you are. Wishing I was dead, hating life, unable to make it day to day." He said softly. Running his finger along her bandaged forearm, he looked almost human, not like the monster who had kidnapped her.

"How did you get better" she whispered.

"Orochimaru helped me, saved me really. He took me in, trained me, and helped me learn disguise jutsus so that I could work in other villages. He helped me onto my feet and I owe him my life. I wouldn't be here if not for his help." Kabuto said staring into space as though remembering something.

"I'll do it" her voice cracked.

"Huh?" he snapped back into reality.

"I'll comply, I won't fight it. I'll help him." She said slowly.

He looked her in the eyes as she said it

He knew she meant it.


	2. Numb

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,__  
><em>_Become so tired, so much more aware.__  
><em>_I'm becoming this, all I want to do__  
><em>_Is be more like me and be less like you._

* * *

><p>Kabuto squinted at the full syringe as he slid the needle into Anastacias forearm. She winced.<p>

"Shhhh I need to put you under while I repair the nerves in your wrist." He whispered.

"Kabuto…Don't leave me here, I need…" She mumbled as she faded in and out of consciousness before slipping completely under. He placed her wrist in a vice as he spent hours reconstructing her nerves. While putting in the final stitches he was interrupted.

"How is she doing Kabuto?" A slick voice asked.

"Very well Lord Orochimaru, she even wants to comply with you so you can better her." Kabuto clipped the stitches and wrapped them in thick gauze.

"Interesting, perhaps I should get her a room in the castle. Near yours so you can keep watch over her. We wouldn't want our trump card running off." He smirked at Kabuto as he snapped off his doctor gloves and tossed them into the trash.

"Brilliant" Kabuto said absentmindedly. Really he was wondering what Anastacia was going to say before she went under. He looked at her she was smiling in her sleep.

"She will have to stay here for a day or so, my lord. In case her wrist gets infected." Kabuto said washing his hands in the metal sink.

"Of course, what use would she be if we had to amputate her hand." Orochimaru snickered.

Kabuto felt a weird twinge in his stomach, like Orochimaru was being too harsh or like he wanted to defend her? How crazy, Him defending anyone BUT orochimaru. What a laugh! Defending a mere female AGAINST Orochimaru. Besides, it was hardly a fair fight; Orochimaru was certainly the more elite.

Or was he?

* * *

><p>Anastacia woke up in a brightly lit room, it smelled like lemon cleanser and germ-x. Kabuto was sitting on a bench reading a medical textbook.<p>

"Where am I?" She asked. Trying to sit herself up. She yelped when she put support on her wrist. Kabuto dropped his book and ran over.

"Careful! I fixed up your wrist and reconnected most of your nerves, It's going to be sore for a day or two, so don't put pressure on it." He said softly running his hand along her wrapped wrist.

She nodded slowly. "Is Orochimaru gonna let me stay and train here?" She perked up.

"Yes, he is very curious to see what he can teach you. He's letting you move into the room across from mine in his castle, once your healed." Kabuto said bitterly, or was that a hint of jealousy?


	3. Going Under

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

* * *

><p>Kabuto rubbed his glasses with a cloth and tied his hair back. Today was important, today, he was helping Anastacia move in to the room across the hall. He had no idea why it excited him so much but it did. He slid on a pair of jeans and was interrupted by a knock at the door. He walked over, surely it was Orochimaru to make sure Kabuto was awake. He swung open the door. Anastacia stood in the hall. Her eyes widened and she eyed his bare chest then looked up at him with wide eyes.<p>

"Lord Orochimaru sent me to tell you my stuff is moved in but he wants you to show me where everything is around here, I can wait though." She said slowly.

"He grabbed a shirt off the dresser by the door and threw it on.

"I'm ready" He smiled awkwardly, flicking the light off behind him. Anastacia followed him down the hall as he pointed out different tenants rooms, bathrooms, training rooms, weight rooms, orochimarus room, medical rooms and finally the pool room.

He slid open the door and pointed to a room within it.

"That's a hotspring" he said

"Theres only one…" She observed.

"It's unisex." He said softly.

"Ohhh" She nodded.

"Tommorrow Orochimaru is going to want me to give you a physical so I suggest you relax as much as possible for maximum chakra levels tomorrow." Kabuto advised following he back down the hall to her room.

"Does the hot spring count as relaxing?" she asked.

"Of course" He retorted.

"Would you come with me, I don't want to go alone, I only know you and Orochimaru." She pleaded.

"Its hard to say no to you" He sighed

"Sure, I'll change and meet you there" Kabuto said watching her go into her room happily.

What would Orochimaru think?


	4. Smooth

_And just like the ocean under the moon__  
><em>_Well that's the same emotion that I get from you__  
><em>_You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth__  
><em>_Gimme your heart, make it real__  
><em>_Or else forget about it_

* * *

><p>Kabuto wasn't sure about this. It wasn't like he hadn't seen a naked woman, of course as a medical nin he had. After swimming with Anastacia that day, he couldn't help himself. He just felt weird seeing it in person. And of course the fact she didn't know he was watching. Yes Kabuto was spying on Anastacia while she bathed. He didn't know why he wanted to so badly, no he knew but he didn't know why he wanted to hide it. Maybe it was fear of orochimaru, or fear of her rejection. Why should he fear either? Orochimaru wouldn't dare hurt his loyal servant and even if she did reject him, he could certainly overpower her to get his way.<p>

Still a wave of anxiety and excitement flooded over him as he saw Anastacia enter the bathhouse. He watched in awe as she slid out of her bath robe and into the hot water. As a medical expert he had to say her body was exquisite. Her stomach was trim but not anorexic looking, her breasts were DD-cup size and her wide hips and curvy butt were muscular. He watched her dip herself under the water and rise with a sigh of relaxation. She massaged shampoo into her wet blonde locks and washed the rest of herself with a soapy washcloth. He stared at her techniques watching as if his life depended on it. He felt his lower extremities stirring. He tried to silence it with all he had but it stayed strong.

* * *

><p>Soon enough he couldn't help himself any longer he walked out and jumped into the water. She yelped in surprise. He surfaced with his glasses in hand. He tossed them aside and swam up to her.<p>

"Kabuto, wh-what are you doing here?" Anastacia blushed heavily her heart pounding against her bare chest.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself, I must make you mine." He said exasperated and before she could say anything, he kissed her. It was a soft innocent kiss. She was surprised but she couldn't deny her attraction to him. She kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her still. She licked at his lower lip, wanting more. He parted his lips and met her tongue halfway with his own. She moaned softly into it and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her out of the water still kissing her, and laid her gently on the tile floor of the bathhouse. His soaked clothes weighed him down. She yanked his shirt off and pulled him on top of her, they were kissing furiously, she could feel his excitement, literally pressing against her. She gripped his manhood through his pants, earning her a low throat groan from him. He wouldn't let her pleasure him without giving her anything in return, he rubbed her breast, pinching and flicking the nipple. She gasped in pleasure. He smirked and began sucking gently on her hardened nipple. She moaned his name running her hands through hiss silver hair.

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom. It was a call for Kabuto to report to the medical win prepared for surgery. Apparently orochimarus latest arm delivery arrived early. Damn that intercom, Kabuto thought, pulling away. He sat up with her and kissed her again.

"This isn't over yet." He said simply, pulling on his wet shirt and glasses before heading out the door. She watched him excited for their next encounter.

But how long can someone keep a secret from their superior?

* * *

><p>AN- So my second lemon here well partial lemon, let me know if I'm improving, let me know if you like it :) I love feedback.


	5. Paralyzer

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
>But, I seem to be struck by you<br>I want to make you move  
>Because you're standing still<br>If your body matches  
>What your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you<em>

* * *

><p>Kabuto was still tingling with adrenaline as he rushed into the hospital room where Orochimaru sat perched on the side of the cot. Orochimaru looked him over.<p>

"Kabuto you're soaked." He said plainly.

"Yeah, I fell in the training pool." He lied drying off and putting his white lab coat on over his clothes.

He checked orochimarus pulse, blood pressure, and chakra levels. Stress was keeping his chakra from circulating properly and until it was fixed, he couldn't perform the surgery. Kabuto explained this which seemed to frustrate orochimaru further he blurted obscenities and froze.  
>"I've got it…I'll take a week off" Orochimaru said.<p>

"What do you mean, my lord?" Kabuto asked.

"I'm going to stay at the hideout in the hidden sand village, I can relax and unwind, when I get back I'll be stress free and you can do the surgery." Orochimaru explained.

"Where will Anastacia and I go while you're away?" Kabuto asked taking the blood pressure band off his arm.

"Don't be ridiculous Kabuto, you two will obviously stay here and watch over the castle." Orochimaru brushed the question off.

Orochimaru continues to talk but Kabuto was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. He and Anastacia alone in the castle for a week…How interesting.

* * *

><p>AN- Sorry for the short update, I haven't updated in a while and wanted to put a quick one out. I will have a new update on this story every Sunday so a new chapter will come out every Sunday. Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Monster

_I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I  
>Feel like a monster<em>

* * *

><p>"Perfect." Anastacia said to her reflection as she changed her navel ring. She ran a brush through her pin straight blonde hair and walked out of her room. She was off to surprise Kabuto, if he wanted her; he was going to get her on HER terms. Anastacia Valentine did things on her own terms. She'd be damned if a guy was going to make her decisions for her. She was going to make Kabuto grovel at her feet before she would give in to hooking up with him. Besides, she was a virgin, so he better work for it.<p>

* * *

><p>Kabuto sighed and walked into his room, he had to see Orochimaru pack and sent him off with the guards to the other hideout. He flicked on the light and his jaw dropped. Anastacia sat on his bed with her legs crossed. She wore a tight black mini dress. It had diamond shaped slits up and down the sides. She had on stiletto round toed heels and her hair was tousled sexily.<p>

"Anastacia….What are you doing here?" He asked still in shock of how sexy she looked.

"I have a medical problem I need your help with." She purred.

"O-oh..w-whats wrong?" He asked nervously cleaning his glasses on his shirt. Damn she still looked hot blurry.

"I've been having back pains, maybe a medical massage would help" She suggested as she turned to lay on her stomach on the bed. Forcing Kabuto to notice that the he dress hardly covered her bubble but. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Sure, I-I'll just go get the oil" He sped walked into the bathroom.

Anastacia smirked, he was easier to break than he thought. This was fun.

He came back out with a bottle of massage oil and kneeled on the bed.

"Uhm, the dress is kind of in the way." He said slowly.

She slid the dress down to her waist covering her chest with his sheets, to tease him. He shook as he rubbed the heated oil into her back. She could feel his hands trembling and his rough breathes. She moaned as he rubbed her lower back. He stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Doing what?" She smirked.

"You know what I'm walking about…why are you teasing me?" He crossed his arms.

She sat up holding the sheets to her chest. "I'm teasing you to test you. Most guys will give up. I'm sure you'll do the same. I'm a virgin; most guys aren't even going to try after a while. Sorry I screwed with you. I'll go back to my room…" She said sadly and stood still holding his sheets to her chest. He grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm not most guys, Anastacia. I apologize for forcing myself on you in the hotspring. I spend so much time in medical ninjutsu, I've never had time for girls. I really like you. If you don't want to have sex we don't have to. You're worth the wait. And for what it's worth, I'm a virgin too." He blushed.

She turned to him. "Orochimaru is gone for the week, let's spend it together and if on Friday you still want to have sex, I'll be ready. I like you a lot too." She said genuinely.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Damn, your cute, kiss me, handsome." She dropped the sheet and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

He kissed her back and soon enough they were rolling in the sheets in their underwear, kissing passionately, a few hours late he pulled back, looking deep into her green eyes.

"Wow you are beautiful." He said breathlessly before they both embraced and fell asleep on his bed.


	7. Toxic

_With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of a poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic<br>And I love what you do  
>Don't you know that you're toxic<em>

* * *

><p>'Two more days Kabuto, you can make it, just 48 hours.' Kabuto thought to himself as he stared at his raging erection pitching a tent in his medical scrubs. All week he hadn't masturbated once, he was saving a weeks worth of himself for Anastacia. It was positively painful, he relieved himself sexually atleast once every other day. In desperate times like these he turned to his medical books, they had the most horrific, hard-on killing images in it. Who could be turned on by color pictures of genital warts. Once he had read his boner away, he finished mixing orochimarus medicines and placed them in the fridge, before heading down the hall to the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Anastacia stood at the stove boiling water for hot chocolate. She was wearing black yoga pants and a red off the shoulder sweater. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and she was wearing her square rimmed reading glasses. She was in a lazy mood as evident by her lack of makeup and mismatched socks. She sighed as the water took its time to boil. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.<p>

"Hello Gorgeous" Kabuto whispered in her ear.

"Hello handsome, two more days" She smiled and turned to face him.

"Yeah, it's killing me" He smiled painfully.

"It will all be worth it, Kabuto." She assured, kissing him on the lips softly.

"I know, it's just so hard…and so am I" He grumbled kissing her back.

She laughed and wrapped her hands around his neck and staring into his eyes. Damn he had beautiful eyes. She kissed him again hungrily. He kissed back even harder, they kissed furiously and passionately in the kitchen. After a while, they could swear they saw steam coming from there bodies. Anastacia never knew you could be so turned on while fully clothed. Their glasses fogged and Anastacis leapt up from the embrace

"OhMY- my Hot Chocolate!" She exclaimed running to the bubbling pot on the stove. It was pointless the water had mostly evaporated in a steamy cloud.

Kabuto stared at the bubbling pot, knowing exactly how it felt: Close to eruption.


End file.
